Power connectors have been used extensively as connective interfaces in various power delivery systems, such as a power distribution system or a power supply system. The power delivery system usually includes a cabinet, and the cabinet has a bus bar. The power connector is disposed on the bus bar for a hot-plug power supply device to be electrically connected with the power delivery system.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a conventional power connector. As shown in FIG. 1, the power connector 1 includes a case 11, a conductive clip device 12, and a pair of contact plates 13. The case 11 has a top 111 and a bottom 112, wherein the top 111 has an opening 113 extending from the top 111 to the bottom 112, so as to form a receiving space (not shown). The conductive clip device 12 includes a pair of planar sides 121, 122, wherein the planar sides 121, 122 connect opposite to each other with a bending structure 123 so as to form a groove 124. The bending structure 123 of the conductive clip device 12 has a fixing portion 125 with a hole 126 to be screwed thereon. The contact plates 13 are disposed in the groove 124 of the conductive clip device 12 and fixed by engaging pieces 127 of the planar sides 121, 122. After being assembled with each other, the conductive clip device 12 and the contact plates 13 are disposed together into the receiving space of the case 11 and fixed in the case 11 by locking projections 128 of the planar sides 121, 122 propping up the inner wall of the case 11.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing that the power connector of FIG. 1 connects with a panel-form connector. The panel-form connector 2 is disposed on a hot-plug power supply device (not shown). The electrically conductive blade of the panel-form connector 2 has specified width, thickness, and length. The fixing portion 125 of the power connector 1 is fixed on the bus bar 3 by a screw. The length and width of the opening 113 of the power connector 1 are slightly bigger than those of the panel-form connector 2, so that the panel-form connector 2 can be inserted into the power connector 1 smoothly and contact with the contact plates 13 in the receiving space. Therefore, when the panel-form connector 2 is inserted into the power connector 1, it can be conducted with the bus bar 3 through the contact plates 13, the conductive clip device 12, and the fixing portion 125.
However, the electrically conductive blade of the panel-form connector 2 must be designed according to the specified thickness and cannot be varied with different requirements. The cooperative power connector 1 has an unadjustable opening 112, so it can only satisfy a single connection application and cannot simultaneously satisfy a single-pole and dual-pole connection applications with different thicknesses, thereby lacking a wider usability. Besides, the conventional power connector 1 also has disadvantages of large volume, complex structure, and difficult assembling.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a power connector which can overcome the aforementioned problems.